club_penguin_famous_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Club penguin famous penguins Wiki
'List of Meetable Characters' *Rockhopper ( when his ship comes at a party you can meet him at that party ) *Cadence ( always come to dicose party ) *Yarr ( when his ship comes at a party you can meet him at that party ) *Lolz ( always come to dicose party ) *Gary the Gadget Guy ( alawy at Hallowen party and his avenchers ) *Penguin Band ( always at music party ) **Franky ( always at music party ) **G Billy ( always at music party ) **Petey K ( always at music party ) **Stompin' Bob ( always at music party ) *Aunt Arctic ( always at christmas and advenchers party ) Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") ( always at september party ) *Rookie ( always at april party ) *Gariwald VII ( always at halloween partys ) *Herbert P Bear 'list of famous Characters in Club Penguin easy to meet' *Yuki233 ( always at .. several ) *Yarik7 ( always at 1 green box several ) *Coolpool79 ( always at sleet several ) *Zznq07 ( always at sleet several ) *Gracer8 ( always at sleet several ) *Mrcool7700 ( always at 1 green box several ) *Tank man ( always at 1 green box several ) *Ru115 ( always at 1 green box several ) *yxw13 ( always at christmas several ) *Alex ( always at 3 green box several ) *Spider ( always at 4 green ) *Mimo 777 List of Official Famous Penguins *Rockhopper *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rokkie *PH *CeCe *Rocky *Herber P. Bear (although he's not actually a penguin) Semi-famous Penguins *Bambadee *Jet Puck Guy (Elite Penguin Force) *Director of the P.S.A *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Blue Tour Guide *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent *Boss of the Pizza Parlor 1 *Griffnators *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin Moderators *Billybob *Gizmo (formerly) *rsnail (formerly) *Happy77 (formerly) *Screenhog (formerly) *Businesmoose *Tour Guide *Polo Field *Spike Hike Other Famous Penguins *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD 'Elite Agents (Penguins)' G Dot PH|PH the Puffle Handler Jet Pack Guy Rookie Gary the Gadget Guy Dancing Penguin (DS) 'Elite Puffles' Flare Flit Blast Bouncer 'Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins)' Puffles Yarr Keeper of the Boiler Room Keeper of the Stage Great Puffle Circus Ringmaster Elite Puffles Herbert P. Bear Klutzy Destructo Ed McCool Flare Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 Lolz Cadence's Purple Puffle | puffle 'Evil Characters' Herbert P. Bear Klutzy Test Bots Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot Scorn the Dragon King Destructobot Visitors *CeCe at Musical Jam 2012 also better known as Make Your Mark: Ultmate Jam *Rocky at Musical Jam 2012 also better known as Make Your Mark: Ultmate Jam photos of mascots 225px-Penguin Band (2011).png|penguin band in the game Sensei real.png|sensie in the game PH in game avatarD.png|PH in the game 225px-Clothing Sprites 4752wiki.png|Herbert in the game Rookie In-Game.png|rookie in the game Rockhopper with Yarr wiki.png|rockhopper in the game Cadence In-Gamew.png|cadence in the game Aunt Arctic wiki.png|aunt arctic in the game WikiGary In-Game.png|gary in the game 225px-CP Character lineup.png|all the penguins in the game photos os mods Mod.jpg|rsnail Mod1.png|billybob ( left ) Mod4.png|screenhog Mod2.png|happy77 ( left ) Mod6.png|new mod Mod5.png|new mod Mod7.png|ninja photo of mascots signatures S9.png|Franky's old Signature S8.png|Petey K's old Signature S7.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature S6.png|G Billy's old Signature S5.png|Rookie's Signature S4.png|Cadence's Signature S3.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature S17.png|Dots Signature S16.png|Rocky's Signature S15.png|CeCe's Signature S14.png|PH Signature S13.png|petey k new Signature S12.png|G Billy's new Signature S11.png|Franky's new Signature S.png|Rockhopper Signature S1.png|gary Signature S0.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature pictures of new in club penguin Cp new stamp.png|new stamps in 2014 or 2016 Cp new penguin.png|protobot new like herbert Cp new penguin colour.png|new colour Cp new penguin colour 1.png|new colours Cp new stamps.png|cece and rocky stamp new in 2016 Cp new puffles.png|epf puffles new in 2016 Cp new penguin 1.png|kuzty background Cp new puffle 2.png|epf puffles new in 2016 Cp new puffle 1.png|epf puffles new in 2016 Category:Browse